


Pancakes

by toxictundra



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, Nonverbal Character, post heist breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxictundra/pseuds/toxictundra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan led a quiet life. The crew helped balance it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

Ryan sat at the kitchen table in the penthouse, reading in the morning sunlight. He idly tapped his jaw, lips, nose, the rims of his glasses. He took a sip of tea from his mug and ran his hand through his hair. It was one of the few mornings where he was up early enough to avoid the loud antics of the crew. He listened to birdsong and the distant wail of sirens.

He heard the beat of Michael’s running before he burst into the room, yelling.

“Good morning Ry-an!” He sing-songed while sliding in his socks across the tiles towards Ryan, clapping his hands on Ryan’s shoulders to stop himself from careening into the bay window. “What’re you reading?”

Ryan flipped the book over to let Michael examine the cover, turning it to the back to let him read the summary.

“You really like reading about numbers and stuff, huh?” Michael pressed a kiss to the shell of Ryan’s ear before moving to make breakfast. Ryan returned to his tea and reading while Michael made pancakes. He set a stack in front of Ryan and sat opposite him with his own. Ryan sprinkled his with icing sugar, Michael drenched his in syrup that would later dissolve the bottom of his stack.

“Get out of the hit alright last night? Sorry for not checking up on you, I got back really late.” Michael gestured with his fork and talked around half-chewed food. Ryan nodded and lifted the hem of his shirt, revealing the worst of his bruises. Nothing permanent.

Gavin shuffled in after a few minutes of their silent eating, scrubbing his beard with his hands and bumping his side into the kitchen island as usual. He let out a small squawk, taking in the image of Ryan and Michael eating and the dishes on the counter.

“Aw, Michael boy, didn’t save any for me?”

Michael flapped his hand at Gavin. “Nah, check the oven Gav. Chocolate chip.”

Gavin opened the oven door and let out an awh! sound at the sight of his own stack. Ryan smiled at the warm look that crossed Gavin’s face. He walked around and placed a sleepy kiss to Ryan’s cheek, sitting down next to Ryan and diagonal from Michael.

“Where’re the others? Didn’t see ‘em last night. Got a call from Jack saying she was fine and vaguely mentioned something about Geoff.”

“Lindsay went back to her’s to meet up with her crew not involved in the scene,” Michael shoved a whole pancake in his mouth before continuing. “She texted and said Caleb was sent out to go deal with Jeremy, but I haven’t heard anything from them about him. Lil’ J probably got caught up doing gymnastics around cops again.”

Gavin snorted around his food and Ryan huffed out a humourous breath.

“Rye, you were stationed with Jeremy yeah? He alright?” Gavin turned to Ryan, eyes running over his face for any sign of distress.

Ryan smiled, shook his head, and pointed vaguely to the south. 

“That’s good! What about Geoff?” Gavin turned to Michael, who was stationed with Geoff and Jack. Michael snorted and almost choked on his food.

“Oh, ol’ Geoffy had a bit of a run-in with a bike rack to the dick. Nursing his battle wounds at Caleb’s hospital. I came home when Jack and I couldn’t stop laughing at him.”

Gavin cringed and squeaked, Ryan shook his shoulders, Michael roared.

“So we’re all okay? Only casualty being Geoff’s dick?” Gavin asked, Michael and Ryan nodded.

They continued eating, Ryan reading while doing so, Michael and Gavin talking nonsense. Ryan finished first and began placing the breakfast dishes in the dishwasher, Michael and Gavin’s added not far after.

They ventured out into the games area, Michael and Gavin fighting over which horrible co-op game to play. They settled around each other on the couch, limbs tangled, shouting and laughing. Ryan situated himself in one of three armchairs, adjusting his glasses, continuing with his reading until his boys got bored and invited him into their pile for a different game.

Ryan loved the quiet, but he equally loved the chaotic routine his little family worked in.

**Author's Note:**

> more of me playing around narrative writing. let me know if anything's funny here, don't be afraid to point out where i could improve or what i could change :0 
> 
> i'm holographdick on tumblr


End file.
